


Bati Na Tayo?

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends!kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Upset!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nagtampo si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.





	Bati Na Tayo?

**Author's Note:**

> parte to ng kasalukuyang 25 kaisoo dialogue prompts sa twitter! bisitahin niyo lang ako sa @kadispace to check the other ph writers na gumagawa rin ng challenge na ito! kung gusto mo rin i-try, try mo na rin!
> 
> popost ko tong mga gawa ko dito kase baka masira na naman sd card ko.

"Bati na tayo?"

Nakaakap si Kyungsoo sa bisig ng boyfriend niyang nagtampo sa kanya. Dinalaw niya ito sa bahay nila at dinalhan pa niya ng lutong fried chicken niya na laging sinasabi ni Jongin _Soo, mas masarap pa 'to sa Jollibee._ Pang-peace offering sana.

"Uy, Ni. Bati na tayo?" Patuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagnguso kay Jongin na umiiwas pa rin ng tingin sa kanya.

Kanina pa humihingi ng tawad si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan dahil lang di siya nakapagreply sa text ni Jongin kung nakauwi na ba siya o hindi. Galing kasi sa inuman si Kyungsoo kasama ang college friends niya. Inabot siya ng madaling-araw at di na naisip pang replyan ang boyfriend.

"Sorry na, please?" Pangungulit pa rin niya. Nagbabasa si Jongin ng libro gamit ang isang kamay dahil ang isang braso niya kapit-kapit pa rin ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. "Sorry di kita nareplyan. Nakalimutan ko na rin kasi nakatulog ako. Sorry na, baby. Patawarin mo na ako. Pansinin mo na ako. Sorry pinag-alala kita. Sorry talaga." Pinulupot niya ang mga braso niya palibot sa beywang ni Jongin at sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ng lalaki. "Di ako uuwi hangga't di mo ko bati." Nguso na naman niya. "Dito lang ako." Humikab siya at nakatulog na.

Pagkagising ni Kyungsoo, napansin niyang nakahiga ang ulo niya sa isang matigas na bagay. Yun pala sa dibdib ng nakahiga na si Jongin na pala siya nahiga.

Pagtingin niya sa kasintahan, nakatingin ito sa kanya nang taimtim.

"B-Bati na ba tayo, Ni?" Pag-uulit niya at di siya magsasawang ulitin iyon hangga't di siya napapatawad ng maaalalahanin niyang kabiyak.

"Tinakot mo kasi ako. Akala ko may nangyari na sayo. Isang text lang naman, Soo ang kailangan ko."

Nabunutan ng tinik si Kyungsoo dahil sa wakas kinakausap na siya ulit ni Jongin.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ng kabiyak at pinatong ang mga kamay sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin. "Sorry, by. Sorry talaga." Dumapa si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ni Jongin at inakap siya. "Bati na tayo?" Tingala niya kay Jongin. Kinulong niya ang pisngi ng gwapong kasintahan gamit ang mga palad niya.

Tumango si Jongin at pinatakan siya ng halik sa labi habang pinagapang ang mga kamay palibot sa kurbadong katawan ni Kyungsoo. "Bati na tayo pero sa isang kondisyon..." Paghahamon niya.

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mga binti niya at itinaas-baba ang galaw. "Ano naman yun, by?"

Dinakot bigla ni Jongin ang isang pisngi ng pwet ni Kyungsoo. Napa-singhap ang maliit na lalaki. "Wala naman, By. Eto lang gusto ko panggigilan."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo. Nagpipigil ng ngiti at kilig pero sagot din niya, "Sus, yun lang pala, kung gusto mo..." Kagat labing sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Pwede naman, kainin mo na rin."

Pinanggigilan tuloy pareho ni Jongin ang dalawang pisngi ng matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo sa mga sumunod na minuto. At mas matindi pa.


End file.
